


His Birthday

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Park Chanyeol x Reader smut. For his birthday!





	His Birthday

You were _so_ in love with Park Chanyeol.

So hopelessly, madly, irrevocably in love.

Within the one year of dating him, you knew that he was the one for you. Yes, _the_ one.

And it was his birthday today. Your favourite person in the whole goddamn world had been born today. And you were ecstatic.

The moment the clock had struck midnight, you had presented him with a vintage guitar. The very same he had lusted for quite a while now.

  
The cost of acquiring the instrument had burned quite a sizeable hole in your pocket, but when you saw the blatant happiness on his face when he received the guitar, you knew it had been worth every penny. Heck, you'd give up your own fucking _life_ to see him smile that way.

You'd cooked his favourite breakfast and then joined him for a birthday lunch with his family. His parents adored you and his sister, Yoora, and you had grown especially close. You had even served as a bridesmaid at Yoora's wedding. Lunch had been a pleasant affair.

Dinner was scheduled at 8, a party that had been organized by his brothers, the rest of the EXO members.

You had _quite_ a few treats planned for your man later that night, the first of which was a remote controlled vibrator.

As you dressed for the night, you retrieved the vibrator and its accompanying remote from your bedside table.

Slipping on your new Agent Provocateur panties, you placed the vibrator within it, the sumptuous black lace of the garment concealing it _perfectly._ The miniscule device sat snugly against your mound, curving into you, pressing just right against your clitoris. With the remote in hand, you switched it on at the lowest of its three available settings.

The device came to life, vibrating noiselessly yet surprisingly powerfully against you, making you gasp and clutch at your wardrobe for support.

_Holy fuck._

You had expected it to be powerful. But _this_ powerful? **_Wow._**

A sly grin crept onto your face as you switched the device off and resumed dressing; a matching black lace bra that left nothing to imagination, followed by a strapless sheath dress that clung to your every curve, with a slit that gave a peek of leg every time you moved.

You kept your makeup sultry: brown smokey eye, peaches and cream complexion and a pinky-nude pout. Sweeping your tresses into a messy bun at the nape of your neck, you spritzed yourself with a cloud of your favourite perfume and put on your new black Louboutins.

You were ready.

Grabbing the remote, you stepped out of your walk in closet, just as the doorbell chimed.

_Perfect timing._

You opened the door and there he stood. The birthday boy, clad in a black t-shirt, brown leather jacket and blue jeans that fit his insanely long legs perfectly. His freshly dyed grey hair was messed up fashionably.

 _"Baby,"_ you entreated, hugging him and then kissing him.

"You look stunning," he said when he parted from you, his eyes running over you from head to toe. "Shall we go? The boys are waiting."

"In a moment," your eyes twinkled with mischief. You took his hand in yours and dropped the small remote in the palm of his hand.

"What's this?" he asked, examining the remote, a curious frown furrowing between his brows.

You grinned. "Turn it on and see."

He clicked the switch and the vibrator began to buzz discreetly, nestled within your folds. You gasped again, taking his hand in yours and guiding it beneath your dress to cup your mound. His eyes widened tenfold when he felt the vibrations, comprehension dawning on his face.

 _"Fuck,_ babe," he groaned.

"I'm yours to do with as you please tonight, birthday boy," you breathed into his ear, before nipping at his earlobe. "This is one of your gifts _. I'_ _m_ one of your gifts."

He groaned again, shutting his eyes at the thought of you wearing the vibrator to dinner with the EXO boys. When his eyes snapped open, his pupils seemed darker, equal parts lust and mischief dancing in them. He loved the idea.

He was _in._

"Be careful, baby," he said, turning up the setting a notch, making you moan as your nails dug into his leather swathed arms. "You're playing with fire now."

You kissed him.

____________

At the dinner table, you were seated between Junmyeon and the birthday boy.

You had managed to get through entrée without any... _incident._ But you knew Chanyeol. You **_knew_** him.

And sure enough, the moment mains had been served and you picked up the fork to tuck into your risotto, Chanyeol switched on the vibrator. At the second setting.

With a sharp intake of breath, you dropped your fork, the loud clatter of it hitting your plate drawing everyone's attention towards you.

"Are you alright, _____?" Junmyeon asked you, genuine worry in his voice.

You clutched at your napkin beneath the table, feigning a smile as you fought the pleasure coursing through you with the stimulation. "I'm fine, Myeon."

He looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

A glance at Chanyeol confirmed your suspicions: the birthday boy looked mightily amused.

_Fucker._

The sudden, powerful stimulation had caused your panties to pool with your arousal, making your face heat up. You chewed at your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself from slipping up and showing any outwardly signs of pleasure.

Even as Chanyeol dined on his ravioli, his free hand came to rest upon your thigh, tracing circles into your supple skin being the practiced, tantalizing tease that he was.

The steady pulsations of the device pressed so _close_ to your clit were driving you to madness. You longed to vocalize your pleasure, but you couldn't. Not around his brothers.

Without even trying, the steady vibrations built you up, taking you to the very edge. You were almost there, your teeth biting your lip so hard, back tensed.

_Right there, just a few seconds more and-_

The device came to an abrupt stop. Your head whipped around and you glared murderously at a grinning Chanyeol. Half of you was relieved that he'd taken mercy on you, yet the other half of you was frustrated that he had denied you your peak.

You sat in a seething silence, playing around with your food, the now soaked lace of your panties clinging to you almost stiflingly.

It was becoming _unbearable._

Junmyeon, ever so observant, glanced at you during the dessert course. You'd been playing with your date and walnut cake absently, taking a few bites here and there. He noticed that you weren't devouring the decadent dessert, your favourite, with your usual gusto.

"Are you alright, ____?" he asked you, placing a gentle hand upon your forehead, checking if you had a fever. You were feverish alright, but not because of illness, because of what had been going on under the table. "You feel hot."

Junmyeon's hand felt cool against your flushed skin and purely on instinct, you leaned into the soothing touch with a contented hum. A lethal error on your part, because on your other side, the birthday boy had stiffened with jealousy.

 _Oh fuck,_ you thought. _You knew what was coming. You **knew** what was-_

"Aah!" you gasped, the vibrator springing into action, directly at the highest setting, sending a tidal wave of pleasure through you. You lurched forward, both hands gripping the edge of the table, trying to hold on for dear life.

Junmyeon and the rest of the members looked positively worried now.

"What's wrong?" Jongdae asked you, concern written plainly across his face.

"I...I...." you stammered. "I don't feel very well. My stomach hurts."

"And you're feverish too," Junmyeon added.

"I think I might be getting a stomach flu," you played along, desperate to convince them all.

It was then that Chanyeol spoke up. "Perhaps I should take you home."

His hand crept between your legs beneath the table and pressed against your inner thigh, mere inches from where that infernal device was buzzing away, driving you insane with desire.

 _"Yes,"_ you breathed, a pleading edge creeping into your tone, making Chanyeol's dark eyes flash with desire. "I'm so sorry, guys," you apologized sheepishly to the rest of the boys.

"Its alright," Junmyeon said, placing his hand atop yours and giving it a squeeze. "Take some rest."

Chanyeol's eyes flashed with another hint of jealousy, before he cooly switched the vibrator to its lowest setting, making you sigh in relief. He grasped your other hand in his and guiding you out of the restaurant, but not before tossing his credit card at Sehun. "Don't you dare leave without finishing the meal, boys. Its on me," he said, practically dragging you along with him.

He didn't say a word until the two of you were on the road, his knuckles turning white with the death grip he had on the steering wheel of his Audi, his mouth set into a hard line.

"Y-Yeol?" you ventured, squirming in your seat because the vibrator was still on, buzzing away at its lowest setting, sending soft, lulling waves of pleasure through you.

"What was that?" he spat, his gruff voice almost making you jump.

"What was _what?"_

"You and hyung," he practically growled.

Realization dawned over you, a grin creeping onto your lips. "Are you _jealous,_ Channie?" you asked.

"I don't like anyone touching what's mine," he said, his eyes on the road. "You are **_mine."_**

"I _am,_ baby," you cooed, leaning forward in your seat, reaching between his legs. When you encountered the rigid bulge in his jeans, your smile widened resembling that of a Cheshire cat. "Can you smell how wet I am for you?"

" _Fuck yes_ ," he groaned as you palmed him through his jeans. "Your scent drives me wild, darling."

You knew that the birthday boy was aching for you. The longing in his voice gave him away.

So you did what you wanted to do. Unbuckling and unzipping his jeans with a practiced hand, you pulled his boxers down, freeing his hardened length and took him into your mouth.

He groaned aloud at the feeling of your warm mouth on his dick, and you tried your best to please him. Moaning around him in pleasure because of the vibrator, you hollowed your cheeks, your head bobbing up and down on him, your tongue laving over the dripping tip, tracing every vein on his shaft.

"Fuck, baby," he rasped, a hand coming up to grip at your hair, fingers caressing your scalp like he were petting a kitten for behaving so well. _"Just_ like that...."

You kept pleasuring him obediently, right until the car came to a stop within the gated confines of his home. Using his grip on your hair, he drew you away from his cock, before hastily tucking himself back into his jeans, if only for the short walk inside. A true testament to his restraint was that he had held back his release, even though your diligent ministrations had caused his cock to flush a bright red, tip weeping precum and a gleam of sweat on his forehead. "I want to come _inside_ you," he spoke between hungry kisses as he led you inside his home.

The moment the door shut behind you, you two were upon each other. _Wild. Unrestrained._ Lips were bruised with greedy, desirous kisses while clothes were ripped away with impatient hands, until you both were naked.

"I can't be gentle right now, baby," he said, his voice cracking with the strain. With a gentle hand, he pushed you down on your back upon the nearest table. "I _need_ you."

"Don't be," you responded, wanting him just as much. "Fuck me hard. I'm _yours,_ birthday boy."

There was no foreplay needed. He'd teased you at dinner, you'd teased him on the way home.

When he sank into you, there was no pain, and his extremely well endowed cock sank into you to the hilt without any resistance. You were _that_ wet.

You both sighed in relief at the union, your legs wrapping around him. "Fuck me good, Yeol-ah..." you moaned.

Hands cradling your hips possessively, he began a punishing rhythm, right off the bat.

"So _tight,"_ he groaned, his head tipping back. "So fucking creamy..."

Where your bodies met, with every thrust, there was an obscene wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh. _Over and over._ A fervid, feverish rhythm.

His mouth was at your breasts, suckling at the soft flesh, turning your nipples painfully hard, granting equal attention to both peaks.

"Oh, _yes,_ Chanyeol..." you moaned, throwing your head back against the hard surface of the table, back arching off it.

"You feel _so good,_ baby," he groaned. "I won't be able to last long..."

You were almost there too. The teasing game you two had played all night had riled you up more than you anticipated. Your climax was building fast. And powerful.

"Come for me, baby," you breathed, running a hand through his grey hair. "I'm with you..."

Both of you came in unison, your mingled cry echoing through the house. He spilled within you in long surges, your cunt milking him until he had nothing more to give.

He slumped against you, both of you panting, savouring the afterglow.

It was after a few moments that the two of you realized that the vibrator you had worn was still on, buzzing away on the marble floor where it lay forgotten.

You two glanced at it before bursting into childlike giggles.

"Hey," Chanyeol said, once the giggles subsided, "maybe I could wear a cock-ring on your birthday?"

You laughed and swatted his arm. "Your birthday isn't even over yet and you're planning what to do for mine. God, I _love_ you, you crazy man!"

He winked at you. _**"You**_ make me crazy, darling. And I love you _too."_


End file.
